Shuffle Time
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Shuffle Challenge, not focusing on any of the boys in particular. Lots of random drama and fluff! All boys X OC :D


**M'kay... so I decided to try the "Shuffle Challenge" a while ago and meant to put it up... anyway, this doesn't really focus on one of the boys. I tried to vary it as much as I could. Rules of the Shuffle Challenge:**

**1) I-Pod on shuffle (thanks, Captain Obvious)**

**2) You can only write as long as the song is playing**

**3) No go-backs unless editing grammar etc.**

**So annnyway... hope you enjoy! :) And if you really like it, review and I might just do another one. Thanks! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Song for Dad-Keith Urban<span>

Caleb's hands and back ached, heavy shovelfuls of mud being thrown from mid-air. Around him stood the other Sons, watching silently, paying their respects. Tyler's face was scrunched tightly, holding back tears as he watched the mud fall.

And yet Caleb didn't notice. He was lost in memories of his father. From a young age, his father had been kind to him-taking him for walks and ice cream. Driving him over to the other Sons' houses. Comforting him when he cracked his knee open.

He had been a father to Tyler as well, until he'd aged beyond repair. Caleb relished in the memories of the two of them playing around, running through the backyard, their laughter flying into the sky with abandon.

* * *

><p><span>Are You Happy Now-Michelle Branch<span>

Maddie's eyes narrowed in frustration. "What the _hell_, Tyler? Don't walk away from me!"

Tyler glanced over his shoulder, face calm. "Look Maddie, I thought you knew. It was casual. We weren't restricted from dating other people…"

She fought back tears and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

He shrugged and turned his back on her, leaving with her everything. She watched him walk into his dorm, close the door, lock it tight. And she knew he wasn't alone. He was with _her._ That whore, Amber.

Weeks passed and she fell into the steady routine of heartbreak. It was familiar and reassuring.

March 4th, exactly 5 weeks after the accident, he approached her table at lunch. "Maddie…"

Her emerald gaze snapped up to him, rolling away to the doors for a moment. "Yes, Simms?"

"I…"

"You miss me." She smirked. "Well too damn bad."

* * *

><p><span>Here Comes Goodbye-Rascal Flatts<span>

He watched her car come up the drive, tires throwing gravel every which way. Her eyes were dark as she came up the steps, jumping back a foot as he opened the door first. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "H…Hi Pogue…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the doorway. "Rachel?"

She bit her lip, wiping furiously at her tear-and-mascara stained cheeks. "I…I'm leaving…."

The world cracked in that second, his vision splintered, his heart dead and gone. "What?"

She pulled out of his grasp, "Dad got a job… we're leaving tomorrow…"

"When did you find out?" He whispered.

She turned away, staring out the window. When she turned back to him, she was shaking in her shoes. "I love you…"

"Rachel." He pled.

She sighed, shook her hair into her face, pulled nervously at her sleeve. "Two months ago…"

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"I just told you- I love you…"

* * *

><p><span>Fugitive-Mark Salling<span>

He watched her in the hallways, classes, and at Nicky's. Her head hung low, her arms peppered with puckered slash marks. She was dead in the water.

He now sees that he could've helped her. Ripped her from her little world. Ripped her from the ghosts that haunted her and he could've led her into a far away place, hidden from the damage already done.

But now she was gone.

He gazes at her pale skin, closed eyes. He notes her clothes are nothing he's ever seen her in before, more proper and upper class. More suitable of someone as pretty as she was.

He cringes at his thoughts, horrified at the fact that she's past tense now.

Dead.

Long gone.

He barely notices that he's crying as he stares at her.

"Reid?" Tyler's voice is soft to his ear, concerned.

He pauses, but chokes out one phrase. "I could've saved her."

* * *

><p><span>City of Sin-Escape the Fate<span>

Her dance isn't slow, but it sure as hell _is_ seductive. Her erotic gaze and come-and-get-me smile pulls in anyone who dares look at her.

She grabs his hand and drags him into the crowd, running her hands over his arms, through his hair, before resting around his neck.

He places his on her hips, trying to keep up with her crazy pace, but he knows that he can't. She grins at him, rises to her tip toes and presses her lips to his hungrily.

His mouth opens immediately to the pressure, making her smirk at him under heavy lashes. She shrugs her jacket off, leaving it lying on the floor. She makes a move, pulling away to nip at his ear, whispering. "I know your reputation. And honestly? I love it."

* * *

><p><span>Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne<span>

He lay bleeding with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes, her own tear filled. She choked on her sobs slowly, forcing her voice through. "C'mon Baby."

His vision blurred, fading and sliding in all directions. He blinked blearily, "It's okay. You'll be okay."

She choked on his words, shaking her head vehemently, bringing a hand up to hold back her sobs. "No, Baby. No. I can't…I…I love you."

He sighed deeply. "I know. But you can go on."

She shook her head again, tears flying all around. "No. Hold on. The others'll be here soon. Just… just hang on."

"I can't." He whispered, moving his hand to grip hers. "Look at me, Leah." Her gaze faltered as it fell to him, and he wasn't going to lie, it killed him to see her like that. "You'll be okay. I want you to go…" He paused, choking on blood that was spilling into his lungs.

"P…Pogue." She sobbed, throwing her arms around him, pressing her mouth to his.

* * *

><p><span>Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?-The Offspring<span>

He first noticed the bruises in eight grade, during PE. "Taylor?"

She glanced up, a smile adorning her features. "Yeah Cay?"

"What's…are you…okay?" He pointed to the stripe of skin left free by her shirt and skirt, the dark black-and blue marks there.

She glanced down, eyes wide in shock. Her eyes snapped up to his again, quick as anything. "Yeah. I just ran into the door."

He arched an eyebrow. "Tay…"

"I'm fine." She replied playfully, pushing him away slightly.

He let it be.

Until the next year, in October. She sat under a big oak tree in her yard, fiddling with some wire and beads. He plopped down beside her, immediately noticing the purplish marks along her arms.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

* * *

><p><span>Mouth Shut-The Veronicas<span>

His fingers dug into his palms as he knocked on her door. Her pretty face filled the doorway, smiling brightly as she saw him. "Tyler!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, temporarily oblivious to his tense air. She locked the door and turned back to him, smile faltering as she took in his expression. Her steps were quick to him. "What happened?"

He looked at her, trying not to cry. He bit his lip, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Their lips locked for a moment, and he searched feverishly. He searched for the spark that he'd once felt when they kissed.

He searched in vain.

She pulled away after a moment, eyes dark with passion and confusion. "Tyler, what's going _on_?"

* * *

><p><span>Impossible-Shontelle<span>

Her pen whipped furiously across the room, doing cartwheels in the air. "I _trusted_ you!" She screamed.

He shrank away, terror evident in his face. "Felicity, I'm sorry. I just…"

The door slammed open, and the Sons burst through the door, eyes wild and on guard. "What's going on?" Caleb snapped.

Reid shrank in the other direction, silent in terror. Felicity glowered at him. "_Tell them._" He shook his head. "I'll give you ten damn seconds, Garwin." She snarled.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His pretty face fell to complete disbelief. "I… I…"

"He cheated." She broke down to sobs, knees falling to floor as her hand flew to her mouth. "They told me not to trust you." She sobbed.

* * *

><p><span>Halfway Gone-Lifehouse<span>

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm not what you expected."

He sighed, hands coming up to clench at his hair. "No L, that's not it. It's just that…"

"What? You expected me to be this picture-perfect girlfriend. Well damn, boy. If you wanted perfect, you should've bought a Barbie." A hand fell to her hip, while the other reached for her jacket. "I'm gone."

"No." He grabbed her arm. "Please, L, stay. I just… we need to talk it out."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not what you want. I was already half-way gone." Her voice softened under his horrified stare.

* * *

><p><span>Dirt Road Anthem-Jason Aldean<span> (Loooove him!)

They sat in his Hummer, holding hands between the seats and smiling at each other. Out of no where, she perked up and smiled. "Hey Ty, let's dance!"

He looked at her in surprise, a startled laugh leaving his throat. "Uh, no music Kayt."

"Radio, stupid." She laughed, opening her door and jumping out. Her feet connected with the dirt road and she stepped out, brandishing her 5'2 stature with pride.

Tyler laughed again, turned on the radio to some country station, cranked it up, and got out.

She put her arms around his neck, and he put his on her waist and they danced. She smiled up at him, rested her head against his chest. "I love this song."

She hummed along, and they rested comfortably in each other's arms, swaying to the beat of the music.

* * *

><p><span>Bleed Red-Ronnie Dunn<span>

"STOP!" Her scream reverberated through the gym, bouncing off of the surrounding walls. Her eyes were clenched tight against tears, her hands balled up into fists.

For a moment, all the figures froze, eyes turning to her. "There's no point! This is stupid!"

The blonde gave her a hard look, "Chill Anna. We'll be done soon."

She shook her head. "No. If you keep doing this, I'm walking away. From all of it. All of you."

Everyone's eyes bugged, surprised and confused. "But A, we're…"

"Shut it, Aaron." She snapped, fists positioned on her hips.

* * *

><p><span>Adolecent-Incubus<span>

He looked away out the window, watching the lightning pound across the sky. His fingers tapped out a steady rhythm on the table. He saw her face in every lightning flash. The startling whiteness of it all catching him off guard.

His mind tortured him, flooding with memories of them together. But one in particular stood out and forced itself down his throat.

_He lay across her bed, and she sat against the edge of it, resting her head right next to his hands. She held the brush tightly in her hands, gentle as possible with a keen eye for detail. _

_The intricacy of the picture itself was astounding, but more astounding to him was the center of the depiction. A boy and girl sat on the moon, holding hands, polar opposites, even with their backs to you. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in curls, while his blindingly white blonde stopped just below his ears._

* * *

><p><span>Emergency-Paramore<span>

She wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks, cradling her hand around her stomach. Blood seeped between her fingers, staining her hands, her shirt, the floor. She looked up at the sky and sighed, fighting back sobs.

The salt in her tears stung at the cuts on her face, making her flinch. And above her stood her captor, all smirks and raised eyebrows. He knelt down in front of her, running a finger down the side of her face. "You poor dear…"

She jerked away defiantly, a snarl curling on her lip. "Go to _hell._"

He gave her a curious look, smiling slowly. "You've got spunk. I like that." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I bet Garwin just loves it."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What would you know about it? Did it turn you on to watch us?"

He laughed, but turned quickly to the door. Reid stood in the doorway, face dark in anger. He let out a primal growl. "Chase…"

* * *

><p><span>Give Me Everything-Pitbull<span>

Their lips connected in a heated kiss, her fingers knotting into his hair, his sliding over her shoulders and down to her hips. She tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, lips sliding down to kiss along his jaw.

He pushed her away for a moment, turning her head up to look into his eyes. "You sure?"

"Positive." She whispered, jerking him closer, hands searing their shape into his chest, pushing his coat away.

He pulled away again, breathing heavy. "I'm not just going to be a one night stand, Kaylee."

She shook her head and pulled him closer, kissing down the hollow of his throat and back up to his lips. He pulled away, holding her at arms' length. "I'm serious, Kay."

She sighed and pushed away, settling down on her couch. "God Tyler, you sure know how to kill the mood."

* * *

><p><span>Smile-Avril Lavigne<span>

She watched him with a curious expression, eyebrow arched. "You know I'm crazy. Bitchy, even."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

She looked away, trying to hide her smile. She was Rose Camden, and therefore didn't smile. She brushed her bangs from her eyes to look at him again, bright greens piercing his deep browns.

He smirked at her, "You're smiling."

She gave him a sharp look. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Pogue countered, plopping down beside her. "Hey Rose."

"Hi Pogue." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Caleb reached across the table for her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? What'd you think? Didja like it? If you did and you want to see more of my shuffle challenges with the boys, Review please! :D And even if you don't really care, feedback is always nice. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cali 3**


End file.
